seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The X Fights part 23
Xander watched everyone leave, and yawned. "Man... It feels late, what time is it?" "2 pm." "HOLY CRAP! WHEN DID WE START?!" "1:35. Pm." "Aww man! It just feels like tomorrow will suck all our revenues... How much did we make?" "Almost 800,000 Berri." "Hmm... Not enough to be profit... But it's something!" "From merchandise." "... How much did we make in total?" "3.2 million Berri." Xander face faulted, and cheered. "OH YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE RICH SOON!" Xander was cheering, and Justin played his kazoo. "You like your Kazoo, don't you?" "Indeed. Makes me feel musical." - The entire attack pirate crew was at a park, having a picnic. Taka fed Ness, who had cast on both his arms. Ness was fuming, and his entire face was red with rage. "Man, that Ouki bastard nearly gave me brain damage." "Ness... You said that 4 times already." "I DID?!" "Nah, I'm kidding!" Taka laughed, and did a pose, and Ness fell over. The two laughed, and rolled around, with Christie chewing on a banana. "Should we tell Ness that Taka was freaking out over him the entire time?" Zozo shook his head. "Nah, I'm sure Ness already knows. But I will say, I knew they were best friends, but from what happened just now... Taka seemed really scared for Ness. Almost like without Ness, he would die." "Well, remember, they're childhood friends. Without each other, I'm certain they would actually die in shock. In a way, it's kind of sweet." They were rolling around, and started to mess around with a tree, kicking it and punching it like it was Ouki. "But most of the time... Really, really annoying." Freya was chewing on her bread, when she saw Fisker and his crew, having a picnic themselves. Fisker was eating tofu, and to the amazement of everyone, was actually enjoying it. Tack saw Fisker, and waved at him. Fisker waved at him, and looked back to his crew. "Nice guys... SHIN! YOU HAVE A CAST!" "I was in a fight." "Oh yeah, the X-games. Heh... Huh, I seem to forget everything. Well, back to tofu! Wait... Why are we having a picnic?" "It's a good day." "OH YEAH!" Fisker went back to enjoying his food, and Tack was sitting right next to Fisker, eating a beef sandwich. "Hi Fisker." "Hi Tack. HOLY CRAP!" The entire crew was shocked, and Ocro stood up, eyeing Tack. "You aren't here to attack us?" "... Nope!" "I DON'T BELIVE YOU!" "BELIEVE IT!" Tack stared at Ocro with the most serious look he has ever given anyone in his entire life while chewing on a beef sandwich. Ocro laughed a little, and sat down next to Tack, eating a pork sandwich. "I like ya kid!" "I like you too!" The two laughed, and Nozaki was actually impressed. "He can make friends easily, can't he? I'm genuinely impressed. With just a few words, and a good smile, most people watching those two can mistake them for life long friends. Heck, I can barely believe they have just met." Freya nodded, and chewed on tuna. "Indeed. Tack even made me his friend, and I used to think friendship was bothersome. Now... I have these guys." Malk and Oak hug Freya, and Rangton drinks tequila. "Friendship is forever! Or all that nonsense." Nozaki is pleasantly surprised, but smiles, and stands up. "I am tired of being the 10th wheel, it's time to become a true friend! I MUST BOND WITH SOMEONE!" Rangton stands up, and Nozaki grabs him. "FRIENDSHIP, AWAY!" Nozaki runs away, carrying Rangton with him. Malk watches, and shrugs. "Man down." Malk goes back to eating, and Zozo's head is laying down on Christie's lap, snoring, with her smiling. "Malk... Isn't Zozo so sweet when he sleeps?" "I'll get the black marker." "Good, I'll do the mustache." Malk runs off, and Freya notices Oak is trying to collect seeds from a garden, so she gets up and walks away. She notices Rex, laying on a tree, and he motions to her for her to come to him. She does so, and he looks around, wary. "Freya... I'm a little sad I didn't get to see you fight, but I thought your two friends did well. I do hope we don't come to fight." "Oh, you sure Rex?" "... Rex?" "You know, your name, or was it Odin? Which one is your real one?" Odin sighs, and looks to Freya's angry stare. "I'm sorry for lying to you... I don't want you to see me. I'm... Too ashamed to look at you." "Well I'm not, so show me who you really are." Odin shakes his head, and crouches, looking straight at Freya. "Look... Understand me, when I tell you this. Jarl... Is closer then you think." Freya is completely shocked, and grips her blades. "WHERE?!" "He is on this island. I'll show you." Odin runs off, and Freya follows him. - A swordsman, lays on a beach, with Gideon staring at him. Gideon is licking a lollipop, and goes back to talking to him. "The daughter of Siegfried is here. Remember Siegfried? I do... He one was one my greatest enemies... Even I was scared of him, and I'm one of the best. You, you were never scared of him. You tried to kill him dozens of times." The swordsman chuckles, and grips his sword. "Please... Point me to his daughter... We have so much catching up to do." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc